k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko
|color = #D6D6D6 |kanji name = ネコ |romaji name = Neko |race = Human (Strain) |age = 15 (in K)K-Project Official WebsiteK Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS 16 (K Missing Kings (Movie)) |height = 165 cm (5'5") |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (right) Green (left) |hair = Light Pink |birthday = February 22 |horoscope = Pisces |blood type = B |affiliation = White Rice Party |occupation = Clansmen Student |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Silver |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 5 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 1 |character song = Song of the Cat |theme song = |seiyu = Mikako Komatsu |english voice = Stephanie Sheh |gallery = Yes |novel debut = K SIDE:Black & White |game debut = K -Wonderful School Days- |image = |alias = Miyabi Ameno (雨乃雅日, Ameno Miyabi)}} is a female Strain and also a Silver Clansman. She is extremely attached to Yashiro Isana and is responsible for altering his memories, as well as those of the Ashinaka High School student body.She is called Miyabi Ameno (雨乃雅日, Ameno Miyabi) by the Green King Nagare Hisui, however Neko herself does not recognize this name.K Return of Kings Anime: Episode 3 Appearance Neko is an extremely beautiful girl with long, pale pink hair reaching down along her back and down past her knees. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. Her eyes are shown to have Heterochromia iridum, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris is colored green. She has a slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her three sizes are B89/W57/H88. She wears two golden bells: one on her left ear as an earring and one being attached to another red collar on her right ankle, and wears a plain red collar around her neck. While she prefers to not wear clothing, she eventually obtains a fuzzy, long sleeved, short pale yellow dress, with a large, bright yellow bow covered by a thinner, red bow adorned by bright yellow pom poms. Her boots go along with the colour scheme, and are covered by the same material and bows, save for the very bottom, which are smooth. Some time after the Ashinaka Island Incident, Neko keeps her jewellery, but her outfit changes. She now wears a short, strapless, pale pink dress decorated with darker coloured lacing, and a red wrap just below her chest. She has white thigh high socks with some sort of pattern on them, dark pink shoes, and completes the outfit with a fuzzy, pink jacket with white trimmings near where her hands are. She also carries Shiro's red parasol with her. While in her cat form, Neko's fur is colored a light pink. She has a small, hot pink nose. Neko's eyes are completely round and flat with two eyelashes sticking out from both. In addition, her red choker with the golden bell retains its form. After enrolling into Ashinaka, she dons its standard girls' uniform, omitting socks. Personality She is carefree and playful, having fun when playing games with people or robots. She is constantly hungry and will whine playfully when she is not being fed, generally speaking, some of her manner resembles those of a cat.She appears to favor fish and spicy rice crackers. But even when given food, she does not mind her manners and makes funny attempts to ask for more , she also enjoy teasing her fellow silver clan partner, Kuroh. Neko has a strong love and affection for Shiro, being the only person that didn't chase her away when they first met, stating that she's Shiro's cat and Shiro is hers. She's also overprotective when it comes to him, and if there is any chance that Shiro will be taken away from her she would protect him at any cost, such as clinging on to him when Kuroh Yatogami was about to kill him or not originally telling Shiro who he was, since she was afraid he would leave. Neko has been seen blushing once when hugging Shiro from behind when he was trying to protect her from Kuroh, and again when he, as Adolf K. Weismann, asked her to be his first clansman, to which she replied that she would do anything for him. Later, she was shown crying and telling Kuroh that she wants to give Shiro back his parasol, not even wanting to accept that he's dead. Neko being a strain and shape shifting as a cat causes her to prefer to go about nude as she claims that clothes are too restricting, especially panties.K Anime: Episode 2. Because of that ability she was able to save her partners many times.It's noteworthy that she appears to be carefree most of the time but in reality she is completely conscious of what's happening aside from this, she's always trying to be positive in order to light up the mood History She is a survivor of the Kagutsu Crater. She lost her memories as a result - not even knowing her name, lost and confused, found a man and woman to take care of her. Due to her new powers as a strain, she unknowingly made them believe she was their daughter - a mirror to the son they had lost in the Kagutsu incident. She altered everyone's memories around her, using the books she read as her plot lines. She however, could not alter a certain cat's memories. Every time she would try to use her illusion on him, he would walk away, uncaring, back to an old man who called her by another name. That name scared her, though she didn't know why, so she spent much of her time away from the old man, wary and unsure of what he was doing. She fancied herself a magician at the time - borrowing the term from books she'd read and knowing it made her unique. One day, as she was left alone in the house, she found that four members of the Gold Clan had appeared inside her home, explaining to her how they had been observing her for two weeks and how she had unknowingly used her abilities to manipulate the couple's memories into thinking she was their daughter - thereby erasing any memories they had of their son. They explain to her that she'd in fact broken too many rules - although without malice - and she had two choices now: to go with them, either so they could train her, or as a prisoner. She flinches at the accusations and rejects both offers, deliberately using her magic to make them leave - with no memory of what had occurred. Devastated, she lifts the illusion she had unwittingly placed around her environment, now knowing why she had always avoided a certain corner of her living room, as her illusion disappears to reveal the altar of the son. She remembered now, how she'd found them - they were helping to give out donations after the incident and she had found them and latched onto them, thereby changing their memories as a result. Later on, her parents come home, in tears and crying as they realize they'd forgotten their son. She comes to the room, hoping they'll still accept her, only for her father, seething with rage - to call her a monster. They leave in fear and she collapses, wondering how she could have possibly mixed up being a magician and being a monster. She knows the name know that the old man had kept calling her by, it was the name of the son. Her illusion had not worked on him and he'd died, remembering the son's name. While alone, the cat from before comes by, looking for the old man. She murmurs to him sadly that he was gone. The cat leaves in sadness, and she feels he won't be back. She wonders what to do now, as she is completely alone in the world, then remembers a book her 'father' read to her, called “I Am A Cat!” that details a cat that was proud, independent and could live alone. Inspired by how the cat walked away to find a new home and feeling she couldn't stay with humans as she now considered herself a monster, she then named herself Neko and transformed into a cat. After deciding to become Neko, she lived as a stray cat on the campus of Ashinaka High School, frequently stealing or hiding from the occupants or robots. As such, she was active during many of their school-wide activities, such as the production night on on December 7. While in her cat form, she witnessed a male student named Mishina confess his love for the student council's Kukuri Yukizome.K Anime: Episode 4 Sometime later, she decided to head to the school's gymnasium near the outskirts of the campus, where she took a nap. While there, a young man suddenly fell through the roof and onto a thick mat, surprisingly unharmed in any way. Frightened, Neko fiercely hissed at him. However, she quickly developed an attachment to the stranger and went over to him, letting him caress her fur. They were soon discovered by Kukuri, who asked for the young man's name. Unfortunately, he was unable to recall it. A concerned Neko then decided to use her memory-altering powers to give him a new name: Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 7 Plot Neko passes by Kukuri and two male students, naked, while they're walking around campus. None seem to notice her, however. Neko doesn't care and playfully jumps around the nearby stairs to the rooftop.K Anime: Episode 1 At some point, she transforms into a cat, and meets Yashiro Isana. She finds him on the rooftop and eats some of his lunch. Neko proceeds to spend the rest of the day with him, following him to class, even to the city. Her attachment to Yashiro remains even after a pursuit made by several HOMRA members, Kuroh's following rescue of him, and his return to his school's dormitories. Tired from his day's chaotic events, Yashiro lies on his bed, talking about the video. Neko, lying on his bed and now in her human form, sleepily says that things have been so good and peaceful until recently. Her presence, coupled with her nudity, overwhelms Yashiro. Neko does not react to his shock and, upon being asked, introduces herself. Neko is then asked to put on Yashiro's jacket but she refuses, saying it's too restricting. He attempts to put it on her anyway, but Neko counters with her illusive abilities, assuming that now they'll be in a game of tag. Yashiro is unable to respond, as he is then attacked by Kuroh Yatogami; seeing him in danger, Neko stops Kuroh and grabs Yashiro's arm, running away from the room with him. However, after Yashiro throws his jacket on her, Neko starts turning things into a chase, with her being followed by Yashiro who's being chased by Kuroh. Throughout the event, Neko constantly uses her abilities to distract the two teenagers, thus extending the little "game". The chase ensues throughout the evening, night, and even the next morning. By dawn, Neko and the others have become exhausted and hungry, so Yashiro decides to make breakfast. She persists that he doesn't include certain ingredients in the soup he's making. However, Kuroh ends up making the food instead for the three of them. Throughout breakfast, Neko constantly forgets her table manners and just stuffs herself on Kuroh's food. However, she attempts to thank for her meal when she sees Kuroh and Yashiro do so, only she thanks for the "meow" instead. Afterward, Kuroh attempts to kill Yashiro again, causing Neko to jump from her seat and hiss angrily at him. He asks who she is and Neko reintroduces herself. She states she does not understand Kuroh when he asks if she is a Strain. Neko does state that she is Yashiro's cat and that Yashiro is her's, causing her to jump about happily.K Anime: Episode 3 The following morning, Neko awakens to see that Kuroh has already prepared lunch. She takes a bite from a bento, and is thus chased by Kuroh for it. While avoiding him, Neko sees Yashiro being pulled away by a cleaning robot, causing her to attack the mechanism.K Anime: Episode 4 Neko later accompanies Yashiro to his classroom, albeit in her cat form. While he's writing out plans for his alibi, Neko picks up a red pen for him to use. Kuroh notices her and lets out a loud cry, startling Neko and causing her to transform back into her Human self. Embarrassed, she attempts to laugh it off. During the lunch break, she happily eats the food Kuroh prepared for her before asking for more. She is offered extras by Kukuri, though she is disappointed to see that they only contain vegetables. Afterwards, Neko goes with Yashiro and Kuroh to change into their Feudal Japan outfits. She is clueless about how to put hers on. As a result, Kuroh dresses Neko himself. While being dressed, she listens to Kuroh and Yashiro talk. She claims that she's always been with Yashiro since they first met, adding that he is good. Once she's been dressed, Kukuri checks on the three of them and compliments them on their looks. She states that Neko looks beautiful, which the latter agrees with. She follows Yashiro, Kuroh and Kukuri across the campus to scavenge any information relating to December 7. However, Neko fails to be of any help to any one of them. Instead, she plays around with the cleaning robots or otherwise whines to be given food. When Yashiro goes to buy her a drink, he is revealed to have lied to Kuroh about how he enters the school campus, leading the latter to decide that he should be killed. Neko clutches onto Yashiro and tries to stop Kuroh from hurting him. She says that Yashiro is a "warm" person and proclaims her desire to continue having snacks with him. Yashiro pushes her behind him, and Neko takes the opportunity to hug him. Thankfully, Yashiro is spared from Kuroh's wrath after Kukuri reveals that he was on school campus on December 7–8. To this, Neko celebrates her feelings of relief with Yashiro. Neko returns to Yashiro's homeroom with Kuroh and Kukuri. She is given rice crackers to eat, though is astonished to find that they are actually very spicy. Kukuri tells her that she will give out spicier rice crackers if she brings back Yashiro. Neko eagerly goes to Yashiro's room to complete her orders. She notices that Yashiro appears less cheerful than normal and asks whether he's having a stomachache, though Neko is told not to worry about him. She takes his advice and brings him with her back to his classroom. Once there, Neko whines consistently for her rice crackers to be given to her. Though she does not receive her crackers, Neko is asked to go to the city with Yashiro and Kuroh, which she gladly agrees to do.K Anime: Episode 5 While in the city, she constantly whines about being hungry, aggravating Kuroh enough to stop at a restaurant to eat. Neko happily eats the grilled fish that they order and even tries to steal from Kuroh's tray. She is slapped aside though Yashiro gives her his fish anyway, making her cheer. While she continues eating, Neko notices Yashiro staring at a bulletin near them and wonders why. After they've eaten, all three head to a store nearby. Because Kuroh cannot read the list of items Kukuri sent them out to get specifically, he decides to call her instead. Neko whines not to and that they should go back to the school and ask her directly again. Kuroh stated it's too troublesome to go all the way back to ask Kukuri, she starts crying and says that she hates telephones. When Kuroh asks why, Neko begins screaming and transforms into her cat form, darting away from the two.K Anime: Episode 6 As night falls, Neko finds her way to a soccer stadium that Yashiro and Kuroh have gone to. When members of the Scepter 4 force arrive to take them into custody, Neko uses her abilities to create an illusion for them, causing everyone in the vicinity to believe that they are in the streets of Tokyo during the day. Neko quickly reverts to her human form and leads Yashiro to an exit, with Kuroh following them. They are halted by the appearance of Lieutenant Awashima, and then the arrival of the Blue King. Neko returns to her cat form but is forcefully ejected from it due to the King's interference. Kuroh tells her to take Yashiro and leave immediately. Neko obeys his orders and runs off with her friend. However, they stop midway so that Yashiro can return to Kuroh and save him from the Blue King, albeit with Neko's illusive help. Neko and Yashiro eventually regroup with Kuroh in a dark alley. Though scared, Neko receives praise for her actions at the stadium from Yashiro. It is then explained that she can manipulate memories in addition to creating illusions. Neko is asked to help Yashiro rediscover his past through her memory-altering ability. Though hesitant at first, she obliges. Through a film-like montage, she shows Yashiro her first memory of him, which was early on the 8th of December. Afterwards, she is asked to help him rediscover her memories from before; though initially unsure, Neko attempts to restore his memories from before, and manages to bring back a particular piece. However, when Yashiro expresses alarm at what he sees, Neko becomes worried. The three head under the bridge to Ashinaka High School where Neko proclaims that they "made it back". When Kuroh becomes worried whether they made a good decision to do so, Neko says that it is fine, since it is their "home". She becomes happy when Yashiro pets her on the head and agrees with her statement.K Anime: Episode 8 She joins the two in the back of a delivery truck following Kuroh's attack on a Scepter 4 member. Neko waits while Yashiro speaks to Reisi Munakata on the phone. Afterwards, they relocate and hide themselves in a nearby ship. She states that she will do her best to lead them to the Scepter 4's location. Neko then asks what contraption Yashiro had made before leaving the delivery truck and is explained more about it. That night, she guides the two to a local airport and they hide near the runways, with Neko put as a lookout; after some time, using a pair of binoculars, she reports Scepter 4's arrival. Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko later knock out a few Blue Clansmen before boarding their helicopter. They then depart from the airport with the other helicopters sent. During the ride to the Himmelreich, Neko expresses her boredom and decides to join the other two at the front of the aircraft. She becomes excited when another aircraft shines their light on them and begins pressing buttons, even after a warning from Kuroh to stop. When Yashiro and Kuroh talk about the other helicopters possibly interfering with their plan, Neko, thinking that they must be first to get to the Himmelreich, forcefully takes hold of the control stick and moves their aircraft towards the engine of the Himmelreich, unaware that they will be crashing into it. She maintains a cheerful and excited expression despite the others' worries and surprise. However, when the Himmelreich suddenly explodes, Neko, still unaware of their situation, simply looks on in awe at the flames. Soon afterwards, they crash, and are caught in a much larger explosion. Luckily, they manage to survive and crash in a river in Tokyo Metropolis while still remaining unscathed. A group of Blue Clansmen led by Seri Awashima approach their destroyed helicopter that following morning, but they fail to notice either of them, due to Neko's abilities.K Anime: Episode 9 Sometime later, they hear about HOMRA's takeover of Ashinaka High School and the three decide to head back. Neko helps them sneak past Scepter 4 on the bridge using her abilities again. By nighttime, they manage to make it back to Yashiro's dormitory and discover that it has been charred and torn apart. However, Neko is more fretful about her favorite food bowl being shattered. While Yashiro and Kuroh are busy discussing the situation, she attempts to fix her bowl, even telling the others that she is still busy fixing it when they try to leave. Neko ultimately decides to leave it as it is for the time being and says "goodbye" to the place, otherwise known as her "home".K Anime: Episode 10 K: Missing Kings After the “Ashinaka Island Incident”, she and Kuroh split up and look for Shiro for awhile but have no luck. One day, they spot Anna Kushina and Rikio Kamamoto being chased by someone. As of now, she is 16. In the beginning, she and Kuroh are seen speaking to Kukuri about the repairs going on at Ashinaka High School after the Ashinaka Island Incident. Later, they notice Rikio and Anna, who are being pursued by Douhan Hirasaka. In their attempt to gain understanding of the situation, they soon find out that the Green Clan, JUNGLE, are after her powers as a clairvoyant Strain to locate Yashiro. Neko and Kuroh ask if she really could locate Yashiro, but are disappointed when Anna says she cannot. Soon after, they are confronted by both Douhan and Yukari Mishakuji, who clashes with Kuroh. As the battle goes on, Douhan severely injures Rikio and apprehends Anna. Neko calls out for Anna and tries to save her, only to be thwarted by Yukari. After finding 's primary location, Neko is seen on top of a building, along with Kuroh. They banter slightly, where Kuroh says "Only a fool would rush in without thinking." Immediately after, Misaki Yata rushes past them to confront Clansmen, where Neko remarks "There goes a fool." Using Kuroh's spatial hand, they eventually reach 's base of activity. Kuroh entrusts Neko to take care of majority of , where she thus uses large illusions of giant cats. While Yata questions if she'll be fine, both he and Kuroh overhear her energetic laughter as she does her part. Eventually, Kotosaka attacks her as well, and the two end in a skirmish where she transforms into a cat. Soon, members realise the giant cats are not real, but before things go awry, Izumo Kusanagi makes an appearance and covers for her. As this goes on, Kuroh continues his second battle with Yukari, and when he begins to second guess himself, Neko calls out to him, saying that they have to find Yashiro together, and he cannot lose because of that. Her encouragement succeeds in solidifying Kuroh's resolve. In the aftermath of the battle and Anna's 'coronation', the Green King, Nagare Hisui speaks up, saying there's nothing to do here any longer. As a last message, he triggers a large-scale bomb amassing in the city, and the electricity makes Neko's hair stick up completely. It is only after Reisi shields everyone from the impact that they are safe. Afterwards, Anna gives Neko and Kuroh a marble for good luck, and they return to the old dorm room at Ashinaka, with Kukuri as company. As they converse, Neko sees Yahiro's form in the marble, and points it out to Kuroh. The two of them futilely call out to him, as he cannot hear them. K Countdown K: Return of the Kings As a Silver Clanman, she and Kuroh are at war with the Green Clan, . Neko visits Anna at the HOMRA bar, staying for tea and snacks as she chats with the new Red King with whom she has developed a quick friendship. She gives her advice and tries to cheer up Anna, who is unsure of her new powers. She mentions that Shiro could teach her anything is she was unsure, as Shiro had been a king for a long time. Anna is relieved and put at ease by Neko's words.Shortly after that, she hugged kuroh tightly and went "home" together, both realising that they are partners thus the depth of their relationship of serving together their own king. The Green King sends Yukari after her and Kuroh, with strict instructions to kill Kuroh and bring to him Miyabi Ameno - who he says is alike to himself. During the fight, Neko attempts to attack Yukari with a large tiger-cat illusion, but Yukari effortlessly destroys it, the impact pushing her back against the bridge's railing. When Kuroh calls out to her out of worry, Yukari assures him that no harm will come to her due to Nagare's orders. At this point, he addresses her by name, then corrects himself, referring to her as Miyabi Ameno - although Neko doesn't recognize the name. He concludes she doesn't remember, stating that her remembering or not makes no difference, and proceeds in his fight with Kuroh. As he is about to deal the final blow, Neko calls out for Shiro, holding the beads in her hand tightly as she makes her plea to the heavens. Shiro arrives soon after, saving them both from Yukari. When she and Shiro got to the Slate. She says to Nagure that she doesn't care about losing her power when the Slate is destroyed because she already has what she wanted...friends like Shiro and Kuroh. After the Slate's destruction, she transferred to Ashinaka High School and is posing as Adolf's relative, under the name Miyabi Ameno for her registry, but still favouring Neko as her true name. Powers & Abilities Silver Aura: '''Members of the Silver Clan possess this silver colored Aura. This Aura has the ability of manipulating gravity. Strain '''Sense/Perception Manipulation: Allows her to control the senses of all humans around her at will. So to say she brushes across emotions of people and then proceed to paint over their minds with the information/visions/images, she wants them to soak in. K SIDE: Black & White, chapter 2, "I Am a Cat!" Her powers do lose their effects in various types of situations. Such situations include Neko moving out of range from her illusions, thus no longer being the core for them to take effect from, or by breaking it forcefully as the Kings such as Reisi Munakata and Mikoto Suoh can easily break her illusion through sheer force alone.K Anime: Episode 11 She also can not manipulate people whom emotions she can not read or understand K SIDE: Black & White, "I Am a Cat!" *'Transformation:' Neko is able to change her entire physique. She transforms into a teenage girl or a small kitten, retaining her powers in both forms. In some cases, when Neko transforms abruptly, there is a small cloud of smoke that briefly obscures her during the changing process.K Anime: Episode 4 illusions.]] *'Illusion:' Neko is able to conjure various illusions using herself as a perimeter. Her illusions are capable cause her victims to see an image different than the one they should be seeing. In most cases, she creates an illusion in relation to the environment she and her victim are in, which causes the latter to view a distorted version of the setting, either minimally or severely. In relation, Neko can conjure physical illusions that range from non-moving objects, such as a wall, or moving objects, such as an human. In the case of an illusion that portrays a living creature, Neko can have it so that they can have unique traits, such as voice and movement, furthermore possessing cat-related themes in most cases. Neko's illusions are capable of lasting several days without stop should she do nothing that could possibly disrupt them. *'Sensory Disruption:' Perhaps the most basic, yet also a very dangerous effect found in Neko's illusions, is its ability to distort her victim's five senses. People affected by Neko's illusions are automatically inflicted with a perceptive twist, causing them to believe that what they are seeing is actually occurring. Their entire five senses are vulnerable to warping in such a state particularly sight and touch. Even natural disruptions in their true environments, such as rain, are incapable of being perceived by the victim until the illusion has been dispelled. *'Memory Manipulation:' Her ability goes as far as to directly manipulate the memories of those around her and implant new ones. She can lead a person to believe in an identity that was never theirs to begin with. Likewise, she can force a massive group of people to believe that someone they never knew is actually a close friend, classmate, student, ect. Through a more elaborate process, Neko is able to force actual memories into a person's mind, thus allowing them to remember a point in their life that they have actually experienced but have forgotten. The memory that she has them remember can date back to a point before she has even met the person. However, she can only use this in a certain area. After she, Kuroh, and Yashiro left the campus, she refused to allow Yashiro to contact Kukuri via cell phone. When Yashiro called, Kukuri could not remember him, displaying that the manipulation was not affecting her, possibly due to the distance between the two. Quotes Trivia *Neko's favorite food is Salted and Grilled Horse Mackerel K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS *Neko's hobbies are chasing after small things and moving things.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book *The font used for her in the official cards is Metshige. *Her name is composed of two kanji, and . Her surname is also composed of two kanji, and . *Neko's revealed first name, Miyabi (雅日), means "elegance", and could be referring to Wakahirume-no-Mikoto, a weaving deity who served Amaterasu. Further, 雅 (Miyabi) looks very similar to 稚 (waka), often get mixed up, indicating a play on writing on GoRA's part. 'Ameno' means 'of Heaven', thus applies to almost every deity. It is likely her surname refers to Ameno-Uzume, the goddess of mirth, who danced naked to draw Amaterasu out of hiding in her cave. *A line that Neko often says, , is the name of a famous Japanese satirical novel, I Am a Cat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Strain Category:Female Category:Silver Clan Category:Gakuen K